Screams of innocents
by Forbidden13Angel
Summary: OC, AU: InuTaisho tries to save a girl from her life as a sex slave. Later he finds something out about her that will change his life forever... on HIATUS. Please forgive. I'm kinda lost at the moment. Will finish it some day
1. Golden Mystery

**Chapter 1.**

**Golden mystery**

Innocents… Something she never possessed. Savior… Yes you could call him that. Abuse…Well there is a lot to say about that.

She stood before the mirror. Her raven hair hugging her shoulders. Her haunting green eyes telling a million tales of horrors you cannot fathom in your wildest nightmares. Her young body barely covered. Bruised and broken. She had known nothing but pain in her life. Hope was nothing but a myth to her. She smirked into the mirror. Tonight would be a good night.

She didn't even realize that it was her birthday, sixteen and still alive, quite an achievement regarding her kind.

Her owner had been pleased with her the past few weeks and her bruises were disappearing.

Yes tonight would be a good night.

"Kida! Stop staring at yourself and get your ass out here!" The mistress coughed.

She rolled her eyes. _Baba_ She thought.

"You think you can talk to me like that you banshee!? If it weren't for me you would have to shake your fat, wrinkled ass down the street. Then we'll see how much he pays you!" She rolled her pierced tongue over a fang and peeked out the door into the club. He was not here yet. She had to wait for him weather the gypsy liked it or not.

Her owner is a powerful boar youkai with a lust for power, money and young girls. Kida never knew her parents. They disposed of her when she was only three years old. She had been a disgrace to them, a first born, a girl. She had been taken in by a miko woman after she was found half dead near a village. The barcode tattooed in her neck had informed her of the child's misfortune. She had taken her in believing that she was a cat demon. But when she was six a monk had come to the village and when he saw her he cursed her presence. She was an endangered species. A snow leopard.

Out of fear the miko had discarded her and that is when he found her. Gaspar and his ningen hostess, Elanei. Her master was cruel and vicious after he enslaved her.

At first he had made the girl work in a weapons house, polishing blades. There she had tasted the bite of cold steel ripping into her small body.

When she reached her 8th year of life he had taken her. She did not understand what he had done to her, but she knew it was wrong, terribly wrong.

He had been pleased by her spirit, and forced her to work the streets. When she did not bring him enough money he would beat her. If she worked to his satisfaction, he would take her, over and over.

As her body matured he had made her dance in a cage in front of men in a club, miko and demon alike. He would whisper in her ear that he loved her so much and that he never wanted to hurt her, but she had left him no choice, she deserved it, for what she was.

In all the years of her tortured existence she had learned never to wonder, nor to hope. She had learned to live with the pain and heartache. She never cried where people could see, never sighed where people could hear.

She had learned to ignore the joyful laughter of and excited squeaks from other girls. They seemed so childlike, so innocent to her.

The naïve ones who wondered into her neighborhood never lasted long. She would walk down an alleyway and hear one of them scream in pain and terror. "Help me! Please!" When they saw her. Shoe would stop and smile her evil grin.

"When you're done with her I'll give you the ride of your life for a hefty discount." Was her offer. She never played with fire. Helping little girls brought on horrible punishment. That she had no doubt about.

"Where's my little neko whore?!" Her master's raspy voice brought her out of her daze.

"What do you want Jasper?" She mocked him.

He grabbed her and pressed her against his bulky figure. He reeked of something and stale sweat.

"Unhand me you filthy bush pig! How do you expect me to work smelling like a dead rat?" She protested.

He grunted and shoved her hard against the bar counter.

"Come on! Don't wreck my counter boss!" The lizard bartender hissed.

"You had better make a rich tonight you worthless piece of trash." He rammed his fist into the counter next to her.

"Time is money master. Where do I walk tonight?" She inquired steadily.

Even after all those years he still managed to scare her.

"Parklane my love. High society needs a good ride you know." He rasped as he cupped her cheek in his big hand. "Then you're mine."

She groaned inwardly as he as he licked the side of her face. She dreaded nothing more than the thought of him inside of her. For some reason that was the worst. At least she didn't have to see them every day of her life.

She stood in a dark corner by the Parklane office building. None of her usuals had paid any mind to her. She watched the men in suits leave the building, some women with their expensive cloths and leather hand bags. She snorted, they looked like robots with droopy plastic tits and money bags under their eyes.

The night was young and she had made more than she bargained on. She walked slowly into the darkness of the alley, away from the busy streets. As she rounded a corner into high-class suburbia she was met by a pair of glowing golden eyes.

She took in the broad shoulders and beautiful face. He had an almost invisible blue crescent moon on his forehead and a lilac torn-stripe across each cheek. His long silver had been tied back and still it hung low under his butt.

He stood dead still, eyes wide, staring at her. An inu youkai she guessed. Dog demons were rare these days.

"You like what you see?" She broke the silence.

The youkai didn't answer, he just stood there staring at her wide eyed. She smiled and walked past him. Youkai of his class weren't used to characters like her. That she knew all too well.

He didn't take his eyes off her until she disappeared around the corner. She was so young, so beautiful. He felt he knew her, but how? As soon as she was out of sight he snapped out of his trance. Distant memories flashed before him as he crossed the street and went back into his mansion.

His youngest son was on vacation on some remote island half way across the world. The boy was still immature, still restless. The unstable hanyou blood that coursed through his veins was settling at last.

The other one had not spoken to him in years. He could never understand how the man had come so close to forgiving him for the sword, when he suddenly became a ball of boiling rage as InuTaisho had never seen him before.

It has been nearly 200 years since he last saw Sesshomaru. Not even InuYasha had as much as caught a passing rumor about him.

This had never seized to trouble the youkai lord. He had never stopped loving, nor intended to hurt, his first born son.

She lay awake but dead still in his arms. She'd survived the night. He had fallen asleep ages ago, but she could not sleep. Those golden eyes were haunting her. Who was he? Why could she not forget about him?

What difference could it possibly make even if she saw him again?

She shut her eyes tight as the boar stirred, but luckily he did not wake. He slave bite ached, something it been doing a lot lately. Maybe she was dying… at last?

Memories of Layla flashed in her mind. The human woman had named her Kida, Kidakakash. It meant the gift. Some gift she had been…

It has been 10 years since Kida had seen her, she wondered if Layla was still alive. Had she found a husband? Did she have children?

Kida shook her head. Does it matter? _No_, her mind screamed, but her heart sang a different tune.

Kida rarely thought about her parents. She knew that they would never accept her, and she knew that she deserved it, for disgracing them so by being a girl.

"Sleep my pet. You have a long day tomorrow." The boar said softly.

"Yes master." She quivered as he held her tighter.

_A/N So what do you think? I knda like it, but I suppose it's an acquired taste. _

_I don't mind if you flame me, but don't be an ass and do it just coz you don't like the story. Do it for a good reason Please people don't be pathetic. _


	2. A flaw in the law

**Chapter 2.**

**A flaw in the law**

"Come on Rin, time for bed." She ushered her little daughter off to bed.

She stood by the door of her daughter's bedroom and sighed. The dark hair and perfectly framed face reminded her so of her little forbidden baby.

Not a day had gone by that she didn't shed a tear for the precious little youkai she had abandoned. She was no better than that cursed snow leopard lord. Fear had driven her, but fear of what? Some legendary curse?

She kept telling herself that the child had been adopted by a more modern family who showered her with love and compassion, but Layla knew better. She saw in her nightmares the tiny body torn to pieces in an alley.

Her husband had done everything in his power to find the little cub, but after 10 years of no luck, no traces, they gave up. She was happy now. Married, with a beautiful daughter and a son on the way. She rubbed her still flat belly. Such good news she had received last week.

Kida stood outside Parklane. She was bored to death and the night had just begun. A man left the building, he looked happy. Brown hair and soft brown eyes. He stopped and looked at her oddly. She smiled seductively at him and beckoned him to come closer.

He ran to her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Her silky voice caressed his senses.

"Nikita?" He asked.

She looked shocked and suddenly stepped back.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but I suggest you make a point of disappearing. My owner will have your head on a skewer ningen." She snarled as she turned around and walked away.

He toyed with the idea of going after her but he feared for his life. Her eyes had turned icy and her demeanor had been full of static. It was as if she had suddenly become primal.

"I saw her Layla! We need to contact the authorities!"

"Tohaku what are you talking about?" Layla asked shocked. Her husband looked flushed and worried. At first she thought he had been attacked.

"I saw Nikita! We need to go to the police. They'll help us."

"You saw her?" Layla asked. Her knees got weak and she had to sit down.

"Yes. Well she didn't actually admit that it was her. I went up and spoke to her then I asked her if her name was Nikita and she got all icy. I thought she was going to attack me." He explained.

"Where did you see her?"

"Outside the Parklane building…" His voice trailed off as the realization hit home.

"What is it? What does that mean?" Layla asked frantic.

"Layla. She's a hooker. She spoke about her owner. Baby I think she might be a slave."

His phone rang. Something that happened a lot, but not when he was on vacation.

"Someone better be dead." He answered.

"I think this is something you'll want to hear." The voice said. He knew the voice. It was his partner.

"What? I'm on vacation. What could possibly be important enough to call me half way around the world for business?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Just listen damnit! You want to hear this. We have a possible slave keeper and we have a damn good lead on him and a witness who said he knows one of the slaves who works for this guy. But get this, the keeper just happens to be the owner of the Blue Rose."

"Gaspar!? No wonder he's so fucking rich! I knew there was a reason he made so much money! La Luna is way busier than that place."

"Shall I put the case on hold till you get back…?"

"I'll be back tomorrow." InuYasha said. Then he slammed the phone shut.

"Kikyo! Baby! You're not gonna believe this!" He called to his mate who was on the porch in a hangmat with a sex-on-the-beach next to her and a romance novel in her hands.

_He was in a cave, there was water trickling down the entrance. The most beautiful kitsune he'd ever seen was riding in his lap and there was a hard knock at the door and InuYasha screaming 'Wake up you lazy ookami and open the door! Stop dreaming about Youko as a woman and open the damn door you hentai bastard! Kouga!'_

Then he shook the dream off. "huh?" He murmured.

"Yasha is breaking the door down." Kagome mumbled sleepily

Kouga stumbled to his feet and staggered down the hall to his pounding front door. It must have been about eleven in the morning. He only got in at six. The club had been crazy busy last night.

He opened the door and InuYasha nearly hit him in the face as he was pounding.

"What what! Ai! Yasha calm down!" Kouga exclaimed as he dodged the blow. InuYasha pushed past him into the living room of the immaculate house.

"Kouga! You were right! Gaspar is up to something!"

"Wait What!? You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me something I already knew?"

"It's nearly noon Kouga. And no. I woke you up to give you strictly protected info on a case I just got handed concerning the workings of your arch enemy." Yasha corrected.

"What workings?" Kouga asked suddenly interested.

"We think he has slaves. At least one. There isn't enough evidence to book him yet but we can get a warrant."

"I already told you he has slaves. That's why you came home early remember." Kouga reminded him angrily.

"Yes I know. But get this, he has youkai slaves. Unless we can find a human among them, we can't book him. The law says nothing about keeping youkai slaves. He's the first guy in history to keep youkai slaves."

Kouga stared at InuYasha as if he was crazy. "Enslaved youkai. As in bitten voodoo style slaves like from the old days?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Bastard! That sounds like something Naraku would have tried if he'd survived." Kouga exclaimed.

"Coffee boys?" Kagome's soft voice asked from the end of the hallway.

"Yes please darling." Kouga said sleepily.

"Yeah. I hate office coffee." InuYasha said smiling. He had never imagined Kouga would actually mate Kagome, but when she left him for, once again running off with Kikyo, Kouga had taken the opportunity. To be completely honest he was glad that she had ended up with Kouga instead of with him. She was such a nice girl, and he was so… well… stubborn. He would have only ended up hurting her.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Kouga asked once they had sat down with their coffee.

InuYasha sighed. "I'm not sure. There has never been anything like this reported before, so now we have to find enough to arrest him and then try to figure out what to charge him for. I'm not even sure if it's really a crime."

"It's terrible that there are still people like that out there! How could anyone do that to their own kind?" Kagome exclaimed.

"You'd be amazed what youkai could do to each other when they get a chance. Especially dai youkai like Gaspar." Kouga said morbidly.

"Yeah they can get pretty nasty if they want to. I'm just surprise no one has reported this. I mean they can't be blind enough not to see a slave bite." InuYasha added.

"You would think that people today would have more morals that what they did when we were kids." Kouga added.

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's that my dad won't be too happy about this. You know how he is." InuYasha added grimly.

"You can say that again." Kouga said.

"So what do we do now? We can't just sit around and do nothing while those girls suffer!" Kagome asked sadly.

"There is nothing we can do Kagome. Besides, if he has been keeping slaves it's been for at least ten years. These things take time." Inuyasha answered.

"That's horrible."

"It's okay baby." Kouga said hugging her.

InuYasha sighed. She was so easily hurt and he knew this was hard for her. It was hard for everyone. He had to solve this case. He just had to!

_A/N no Sessh yet!! Muhahaha. Just wait. He's coming._

_I'll update ASAP!_


	3. A bit out of Character?

**Chapter 3**

**A bit out of Character?**

There are things in her world that you talk about and then there are the things that you keep to yourself.

"What's up with you?" Kagura asked as they walked around the corner into the busy street.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just a bit hung over." Nikita answered.

"Bull shit. I've known you since you were 10. You've never been hung over."

"Never say never." Nikita stated. They were on their way to the mall. They had to meet Ayame there. Nikita never understood why Kagura and Ayame liked to check out the normal people. They even had categories for them. It was a different world here. These people were not like them. They didn't know what was going on just around the corner. They were so… innocent. It sickened her.

They sat in a coffee shot when Ayame suddenly sat down next to Kagura almost making her choke on her coffee.

"What'd I miss?" The ookami asked.

"She's lying to me." Kagura said pointing at Niki.

"Oh, well, good for her." Ayame said matter-of-factly.

"What are you two gonna do to me today?" Nikita inquired disinterested.

"Not much. We're just gonna keep you busy. Maybe go pierce Kagura's tongue or something." Ayame answered.

"Over my cold dead body ookami! I'm not mad like you two!" Kagura snapped.

"Oh but why not Kags!? It'll look so sweet on you." Nikita laughed.

"Sweet is not my style!"

"She's just chicken." Ayame whispered.

Kagura slapped her on the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you?" Ayame asked with an odd look on her face.

"She's not saying." Kagura answered.

"Oh. One of those. Well, I say we cheer her up today!"

For the remainder of the day Nikita was dragged along all over Tokyo in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Nikita! Where are you?" Gaspar shouted when he came into the club. The sun was just setting and the buzz of the city was slowly beginning to die down.

"Here!" Nikita shouted back from the dressing room as she pulled the miniskirt on.

The door burst open and she was face to face with the boar youkai once again.

"Tonight you walk the west allay." He said looking her up and down. He adored her scars and all the sex scars that could be seen on her young body.

"Okay." She nodded as she ruffled her hair.

He walked over to her slowly and grasped her by the shoulders. She looked him the eyes. She didn't have the strength to defy him tonight.

"You would never do anything to put my little enterprise in danger. Would you darling?" He asked softly in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Never master. I am not worthy of freedom." She said in a soft, pathetic voice. She was choked with sorrow and had no idea where it came from.

"There's a good girl." He hugged her and she hugged him back. Nikita knew that this was as close as she would ever get to love. Sometimes the protection Gaspar had to offer, despite his misuse of her, seemed so much better than the outside world. So much better than being alone. "Now why don't you get yourself a drink and then you can keep fifty percent of your earnings tonight." He added as he loosened his grip on her. She smiled at him sadly and nodded. He was feeling guilty again. He was only ever this nice to her when he was happy about something she had done or when he felt guilty of something he had made her do. She had learned that Gaspar was not completely heartless all the time.

She was about to leave when something inside of her made her stop.

"Gaspar." She said.

"Yes darling?" He asked looking back at her.

"There was a ningen man last night who knew me." She said hesitantly.

"Did you know him?" He asked.

"No. I told him nothing of this. I said that if he did not leave me alone he would be killed." She answered.

"There's a good girl. Your loyalty will be rewarded greatly." He smiled.

She nodded and left. For once the thought of never being free from him didn't seem so unbearable. She had been feeling in a submissive mood a lot lately, and it was not like her.

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or make money out of, InuYasha.  
_


	4. The past?

**Chapter 4**

**The past?**

InuYasha was knocking down his father's door. _His impatiens will be the death of him yet_ InuTaisho found himself thinking.

He opened the door and instinctively backed away. "What now?" He inquired disinterested.

"Gaspar has a youkai slave." InuYasha stated.

His father did a double take and sat down. "Come again?"

"Gaspar, the boar youaki who owns the Blue Rose, has a youkai slave." He repeated slowly.

"That's not possible." InuTaisho said, not believing his ears.

"Well apparently it is. She is assumed to be a dai youkai, we think neko, but we're not sure."

"A neko." InuTaisho mused. His youngest son knew little of the old world. A neko could hardly be contained by a boar youkai. InuTaisho had always had his suspicions about the ones who are considered extinct, but to imagine one of _them _right under his nose was, unthinkable.

"A cat you say." He mused.

"What? I know that face. What is she?" InuYasha demanded, suddenly interested.

"Have you seen her?" He asked.

"No."

"Where is she?" InuTaisho asked.

"She was last seen walking Parklane. Hey that's not so far from here!"

InuTaisho felt something in him slip. He understood now where he knew her from. It was not her whom he knew, it was her mother. She was one of them.

"There's the face again."

"No matter. I'll deal with this one."

"You can't just deal with it father, this isn't the feudal era you know."

"Right."

InuYasha knew he wouldn't get anything more out of his father. The dog lord knew something, and he wasn't planning on saying anything.

He found himself in a plane, heading for Japan, the last place on the planet he needed to be. Europe agreed with him, but Japan had far too many memories he was not prepared to live again. To top that, his brother and his damned father were there, but yet here he was. Why had he reacted on that unbearable urge? He was a dai youkai, a first born prince, at that. Now he was following a whim, an urge. Cursed senses. They were certainly far worse these days. He cursed under his breath. He really didn't want this to happen now. He knew he was going into heat again. He blamed InuTaisho for that too. He blamed most things on his father, it seemed easier that way.

InuTasiho stood on the balcony, breathing in the cold night air. His white hair was flapping slightly about his bare satin shoulders. His golden eyes flickered as he remembered that day, not so long ago.

"_What are you hiding Serabi?" He asked as the bewildered youkai paced up and down before him._

"_Nothing to do with you Inu." She snapped. _

"_I hope your mate knows about this. Whatever it is. Mufasa is not the kind of guy who would easily forgive an ona for hiding something from him." He stated. _

"_He knows InuTaisho! Teme no shitta kota ka! Urusai, kono bakayaro." She cursed. _

_He smirked. Her anger was amusing. _

He blinked. Could it really have been what Serabi and Mufasa had been hiding? It seemed just about right. If it was true, this would be a breakthrough. She would literally be one of the last of her kind. InuTaisho was sure that Mufasa and Serabi were still alive, and that they now had a son. Yet he could not shake the feeling that this slave was their daughter, that would make her a dai youkai, a princess at that.

As she dwindled around west allay she suddenly realized that someone was following her, so she stopped and turned around. There stood another Inu Youkai, but this one was different. He was a cop, and a hanyou, by the looks of him.

"I don't do cops in uniform anymore, not unless you have an appointment." She stated.

The young hanyou seemed taken aback. "Are you a slave?" He asked.

"I am whatever takes your fantasy." She had been posed such questions before, she made little work of hiding the tell tale bite mark in her arm.

"Are you, or are you not, enslaved by the boar youkai, Gaspar?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

"Kouga, I understand how hard it must be to be a cop and own a club, but I swear that miko bitch of yours is getting to you."

"Just answer the question miss." The dog cop said.

"Why? Who does it concern?" She inquired.

"Does he have other slaves?" Kouga asked.

"Yes a few. He keeps them all in cages behind the bar and serves them to off duty cops and upper-class youkai to make extra cash." She said sarcastically.

"We need to know if he has any human slaves." The hanyou said.

"No, he has none of those, only human strippers. I didn't think you boys were interested in the weaker species."

"Let's go InuYasha." Kouga said bluntly. This would pose a problem indeed.

_Disclaimer: You know I don't own inuyasha. _

_A/N sorry it took me so long to update. I've been crazy busy. _

_Hope this one makes you think a bit. It's not my best chapter yet, sorry.  
_


End file.
